Return to Earth
by Linnafan
Summary: Kathryn returns to Earth with Skylark and 2 young Yautja's on a hun. But Kathryn isn't hunting trophies. She is hunting for her Lover that she lost on Lv. 653. (On hold until I get out of Basic Combat Training)


It has been one year since was accepted into Skylark's Caste. In that year she had gone on several hunts with her new family. Her once middle back length black hair was now cut to hand 4 inches below her shoulders and braded into dreadlocks with beads. When she wasn't wearing her mask she had a serious look that told all the Yautja's that didn't like her not to mess with her. She and Skylark were usually hunting buddies and no matter what happened they worked together and got the hunt done. She had learned a lot of the language thanks to Skylark's teachings. However no matter how strong and heartless she was on a hunt Skylark would often catch her looking out the window of the ship at nothing. She would fully deny it of course saying that she just liked the view. But Skylark knew that she was thinking about her mate back on earth. Kathryn was sitting in her room on the main ship sharpening her wrist blades as the ship headed to an undisclosed hunting ground. She was interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

_"Yea?"_She said in Yautja.

_"Kathryn we are leaving on the hunt in an hour be ready."_ Skylark said.

_"I'll be ready."_ Kathryn said.

Skylark walked off and Kathryn continued sharpening her blades. This was the time that she thought about Jane the most. She was alone in her room in dead silence. She missed hearing Jane laugh and talk when she was awake and she missed her breathing when she was asleep. Even though they only spent 1 night and one nap together she was in love with her and she knew it. Every now and then she could still feel Jane's body pressed against hers.

Over the next hour Kathryn had all of her weapons ready and was standing in her armor. The armor covered her chest and crotch and the rest of her skin was covered in fishnet like clothing. She had learned how to use the thermal vision on her mask and was very accurate with throwing stars. All Kathryn knew about this hunt was that she and Skylark were bringing 2 young ones on their first hunt. She walked in the shuttle room where Skylark and the 2 young ones were waiting. As soon as she was in the room Skylark and the others boarded she small ship with Kathryn behind them. They all took their seats and the ship left the main ship.

_"So where is this hunting ground?" _Kathryn asked.

_"Look out the window." _Skylark said.__

Kathryn looked out of the window on the small ship and saw a blue planet.

_"That's earth." _She said.

_The hunting ground is __New York city__."_ Skylark said.

'Jane.' Kathryn thought. _"I can not hunt there. They are my people."_

_"We know."_ Skylark said. _"This hunt is for 3 hunters not 4."_

_"What does that mean?" _Kathryn asked.

_"You miss your mate."_ Skylark said._ "Father will allow her to live with you in the caste or you can stay with her."_

Kathryn knew that Skylark pulled some strings to get hunting rights on earth. She smiled under her mask and sat down. She remembered Jane saying that she was going to go to New York once she got off of Lv. 653.

'I'll find her.' She thought.

The spear shaped ship entered the atmosphere and descended on New York. It was night and the ship landed in an empty lot. It was cloaked and so were the Yautja's and Kathryn as they walked off of the ship.

_"What are we hunting?"_ One of the young ones asked.

_"Gangs and SWAT."_ Skylark said. _"They are heavily armed and will be good trophies."_

_"I'm leaving." _Kathryn said and ran out of the lot with her weapons in hand.

She ran for almost a mile before stopping in a phone booth. She picked up the phone book and started searching for Jane. She found a list of 4 Jane's that liven in New York. The first one was only a block away and Kathryn ran to the building. She found the door to the apartment and knocked.

"Who is it?" A woman asked.

Kathryn didn't say anything she just knocked again. The woman opened the door and looked out. Kathryn was standing in front of her but the woman didn't see her.

"God damn kids." She said and closed the doors.

Kathryn walked down the hall and headed for the next house. She walked up to the front door of the house and knocked. She was still cloaked as she waited for the door to open. After a minute she knocked again.

"I'm coming." The woman said.

Kathryn's heart skipped a beat when she heard her lover's voice. She could hear her moving in the house then the door opened.

"Yes?" She said looking out. "Is anyone here?"

Kathryn removed her mask and looked at Jane with a smile. She was in a bath robe and her hair was wet. She also had a porcelain mask covering the left side of her face. She put her mask back on and thought about what to say. Jane looked out of the door but didn't see anything and started to close the door.

"Wait." Kathryn said decloaking.

All Jane saw something appear out of thin air wearing armor with a gun like thing on her shoulder and a metal mask. Jane knew it was female by the chest armor and looked at her body covered in fish net like clothes.

"Wh…who are you?" Jane asked stepping back in fear.

Kathryn couldn't think of any thing to say and took a step forward.

"Get…get away from me." Jane screamed.

She picked up the wooden chair that was next to her and swung it at Kathryn. Kathryn extended her wrist blades and blocked the chair breaking it in pieces.

"Don't come any closer." Jane cried.

"Jane it's me." Kathryn said.

She took off her mask and Jane stood in shock.

"It's me." She said again.

"Kat?" Jane asked covering her mouth and tears forming in her eyes.

"Yea." Kathryn said.

She retracted her wrist blades and set her mask on the couch. Jane stood still for a minuet before bursting into tears. She ran at Kathryn and threw her arms around her pinning her to the wall.

"I thought you were dead." Jane cried.

Kathryn pulled Jane closer to her and put her hand behind Jane's head. They stood like that for aver a minute just holding each other then finally moving to the couch and sitting down.

"What happened to you?" Jane asked. "You never came."

"I know, I'm sorry." Kathryn said. "I fought the Kainde Amedha with Skylark then we went after the Queen."

"Whoa whoa wait slow down." Jane said. "Kainde Amedha?"

"Hard Meat." Kathryn said. "The things that attacked us."

"Oh." Jane said. "And what is Skylark?"

"He is a Yautja warrior as am I." Kathryn said.

"A what?" Jane asked.

"Yautja's are a proud warrior race." Kathryn said. "They love to hunt and fight worthy prey. Skylark and I fought the Queen of the Kainde Amedha. I killed it and Skylark set a bomb to destroy the whole nest. We ran but couldn't get out of the blast range in time. That's when a Yautja ship picked us up. I was told that you and the others had been rescued and I couldn't come back to you."

"So where have you been?" Jane asked.

"Living with the Yautja's." Kathryn said. "I am an honored warrior among them."

Kathryn looked at Jane and smiled.

"I have missed you so much." She said.

Jane smiled and lowered her head showing the porcelain mask clearly.

"Is the Phantom of The Opera in town?" Kathryn asked.

"No." Jane said knowing what she was talking about. "After we got into operations we were attacked by a group of those spider things. One jumped at me and I shot it. It was so close that its blood splattered on my face."

She put her hand on the mask and removed it showing Kathryn her melted skin. Kathryn lowered her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jane." She said. "I should have been there to protect you."

"It's ok Kat." Jane said. "We're both alive and that's all that counts."

Kathryn reached up and ran her hand across Jane's scared skin. She leaned in and kissed Jane's lips then hugged her. Jane started to cry again and healed onto Kathryn like she would vanish is she let her go.

"Jane." Kathryn said after a moment. "My clan is only here for the night then we're leaving earth. Our Caste leader has given permission for you to come with us."

"But." Jane said. "I have things here that I have to take care of."

"Like what?" Kathryn asked.

Right then someone pounded on the door.

"Jane I want my money!" A man yelled.

"Oh shit hide." Jane said. "It's the land lord he'll kill me if he finds someone here."

Kathryn cloaked right in front of Jane's eyes and Jane ran to the door. As soon as she opened the door the land lord walked in and pushed Jane onto the couch.

"Where is my money?" He snapped.

"I don't owe you until next week." Jane said.

"I want my money now." He said pulling a knife. "I'll take it out of your ass if I have to."

He started taking off his pants and pinned Jane to the couch and started cutting her clothes off. Jane wasn't fighting because she didn't want to get stabbed. The man sat himself up and looked around when he heard the sound of blades coming out of something.

"What was that?" He said.

"My girlfriend." Jane said.

"You are paying for a single person not 2." The man said and slapped Jane. "Where are you?"

"Right here." Kathryn said.

Before Jane knew it she was covered in blood that was spraying from the man's chest. He was trying to scream but it was to gurgled with blood. The man was lifted off of the couch and he looked down at the 2 blades that were only visible with his blood. Kathryn pulled the blades out of his back and he fell to the floor. The last thing he saw was Kathryn decloaking and pulling her spear and slamming it down on his chest. Jane was in shock as she watched Kathryn so easily kill another human. But what made it worse was when Kathryn cut at the man's neck and with one hard pull ripped his head and spine out of his body. Jane almost screamed seeing the complete brutality of what her lover did.

"He would have rapped you." Kathryn said.

"He has." Jane said. "But did he deserve that?"

"Maybe Maybe not." Kathryn said. "But he was armed so he was a legal kill."

Jane stood up and pulled her shirt around her. She was covered in blood and looked at Kathryn.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She said. "I don't want this body here when I get back."

She walked into bathroom and closed the door most of the way and climbed into the shower and started to wash off the blood. But to her surprise she was rather excited by seeing that Kathryn would do anything for her. Out in the living room Kathryn was cauterizing the headless body of the land lord and heaved it over her shoulder. She put her mask back on and headed out of the door. She walked to the trash shoot and threw the body down it and into the dumpster. She was walking back into the room when she heard someone coming up the stairs rather fast. She cloaked and pulled her spear. She pressed her back against the wall just as a figure came running out of the stair way. It was a woman with a small child in hot pursuit. She chuckled to her self and walked into the room and closed the door.

Jane was still in the shower and Kathryn uncloaked and pulled off her armor as she walked into the bathroom. Jane had her head pressed against the wall of the shower and Kathryn got in behind her silently. She stepped right behind Jane and put her hands on her back and started rubbing. Jane shot up straight and turned around.

"Kat!?" She said. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." Kathryn said with a smile. "I just thought that I'd surprise you."

"Well it worked." Jane said kissing Kathryn on the lips.

"Well here we are in the shower again." Kathryn said.

"Hummm bring back memories?" Jane asked putting her arm's around Kathryn's waist.

"Well the bed room brings back more memories." Kathryn said.

Jane turned off the water and threw open the shower doors. Kathryn laughed and picked Jane up off her feet and carried her dripping lover into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"We didn't get much farther than this last time." Jane said sweetly.

"That was then this is now." Kathryn said sliding her hips between Jane's legs and kissing her on the lips.

"Kat." Jane said softly.

"Yea?" Kathryn asked.

"I love you." Jane said and put her arms around Kathryn and pulling her on top of her.

"I love you too." Kathryn said.

**(Well there's ****Ch.**** 1 of this story. I should tell you all that I am leaving for Basic today so it's gonna be a long time before I update.)**


End file.
